Cheated
by PurpleBunnyz
Summary: Sakura cheats on sasuke with gaara and then find out she is pregnant with sasukes child and leaves when she returns with sasuke take her back or will gaara and sasukes fiance get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second fanfic and I hope it comes out well.**

**Please review this story**

**Thank you **

**-Purple Bunnyz**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**TEXTING'**_

Prologue 

Sakura giggled as Gaara nibbled on her earlobe. Sakura Haruno a 18 year old on summer break had Pink hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Garra, stop it, it tickles" She managed to choke out and her tickled her sides.

"What if I don't want to?" He teased enjoying her squirm.

Suddenly the door swung open and Sakura and Gaara froze. There stood Sakura's _Boyfriend_ Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura stuttered out, a look of guild and shock painted onto her pale face.

A look of disgust, anger and hurt showed on Sasuke's face

"Sasuke, I am so so sorry!" Sakura cried out running towards Sasuke

"What the hell, Sakura! If you were so sorry why the fuck did you do it then!" Sasuke yelled

"She done it because she loves me not you Uchiha" Gaara said to the fuming raven haired boy.

"No that's not tru-"Sakura began.

"Save it. We're over, pack your things and leave Sakura" Sasuke said coldly and walked out the apartment.

"Sasuke Please" Sakura screamed

Gaara watched the pinkette sob and scream with an amused look on his face. He then decided it was time for him to leave and got up.

"Well it was nice playing with you" Gaara said calmly

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"I was only with you to ruin Sasuke's life and I was up for some fun" Gaara said, smirking and walked out the apartment.

Sakura drooped to her knees, tears cascading down her face muttering to herself.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry. I love you and only you" She muttered and finally got up and packed her stuff and left heading over to Inos apartment.

**So what do you think. I accept constructive criticism so I can become a better writer.**

**Sakura: Why did you put me to cheat on Sasuke-kun**

**PB: Cause I did and I needed a plot line.**

**Gaara: you should of done a Hinata one that would be jokes.**

**PB: So true**

**Naruto: NOT MY HINATA-HIME**

**PurpleBunnyz is out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**PurpleBunnyz here and a massive thank you for those who have read the prologue. And a thank you Raikiri80, because of your review I am now trying to find a way to justify the cheating! **

**So here is the story**

**Also sorry for the bad grammer in the last chapter. **

**Chapter 1**

**Ino P.O.V**

It has been a a whole month since the breakup of Sasuke and Sakura. Because Sakura had been kicked out her and Sasukes apartment, she had been staying at my apartment. During that month Sakura had not left the apartment unless she had to and hardly ate.

"Forehead, its time for breakfast" I called into Sakura's room and as usual, there was not reply.

"Forehead" I muttered to myself as I opened the door to the wreckage. Sakura was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of Sasuke and her during the Christmas break and weeping softly.

"Ino, I'm a complete idiot aren't I? I really loved him." Sakura softly said

"Sakura" I was about to say something when there was a loud knock at the door.

The knocking continued until I finally got up to answer the door. There stood Asuka, Sasuke's brothers wife.

"Where is Sakura?" She asked she looked really worried. I nodded and moved out the way from the door and let her pass. She instantly ran to Sakura's room. When I got there Asuka was sitting at the end of foreh- I mean Sakura's bed. What ever happened during the journey to sakura's room made Asuka angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IF SASUKE SHOWED YOU LOVE YOU WOULD OF NEVER DONE IT." she yelled

"But he never did-" Sakura tried to protest.

"Yes he did, he showered you with gift took you everywhere. You was just too stupid to realise he did all that for you." Asuka shot back.

"Look, I'm not here to be mad at you. But you need to sort this out." Asuka said and with that she walked out the house her hand on her 4 month pregnant stomach.

Sakura cried so hard the minuet the door shut. I knew I had to do something. But what?

"Sakura we are going clubbing to take you mind off him." I announced. Sakura looked up from the photo.

"No." she said simple as that.

"Yes we are. We are calling the girls and going. Remember to get dressed." I replied and with that I left the room with a shocked Sakura behind the closed door.

**I hope you liked this. Sorry for the long wait**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been busy with school work and gymnastics so I am late with updates. Anyway thx for the reviews and if you have a deeper plot line that could help me could you send it to me. I will also try to make the chapters longer. PurpleBunnyz**

**Cheated **

**Chapter 3:**

Sakura P.O.V

I stared at myself in the mirror. Ino had just given me a complete make-over. My short hair was curled and I was wearing a dark red, silk halter shirt, a red and white plaid skirt, black leggings and red flats. Asuka's visit took me by surprise. She, _my_ cousin didn't know the half of what I went through with Sasuke-ku! No Sasuke. Just Sasuke. I lost the right of calling him that.

"Sakura! Are you almost ready? Tenten, Temari and Hinata will be here soon!" Ino-pig yelled

"Alright pig. I'm ready anyway" I yelled back. Taking one last look at myself, I grabbed my purse and jacket and walked out the room. As I walked into the living room, I wondered what has been happening in my life since I met Sasuke-ku…..NO Sasuke, just Sasuke! God I need to remember that I'm not with him anymore. Anyway maybe it was for the best that I left… no he left me. All I had in my relationship with him is; heartbreak, stress, depression and the fast going life. There never was a time when he said those three words every girl would want to hear. I was so lost in my thought I didn't notice Ino-pig snapping her perfectly manicured nails in my face.

"-kura. Wakey wakey we need to get a move on!" She said. I looked forward, there was Ino-pig, looking pretty as always with a mid-thigh dress that was white with black strips at the top with just black at the waist down. Hinata was wearing a navy blue lace chiffon dress. Tenten wore a green halter top with a white lace cardigan on top. She wore skinny blue jeans. Temari worewhite mid-length jeans and a blue jumper. Typical Temari.

"H-hi" I said timidly. Dammit, Hinata is usually the timid one. But still, if you cheated on someone who is friends with the boys who are dating your friends it would be quite awkward don't you think?

Luckily, they treated me the same as ever.

"S-so Sa-sa-sakura how a-are you?" Hinata asked as we got in to the car

"I'm good. Well as good as I can be for the time being." I said calmly

'_Yes! This is going good. Just stay as calm as you can be and you will be ok.'_

"That's good to hear-" Tenten started

"I mean it's like finally she came out her room!" Temari finished

I gave out a giggle. No, not the happy giggle. It was that giggle you give when you are uncomfortable with something. I think they got the message that I was uncomfortable with the whole –I cheated on a rich teen- subject, seeing as Ino turned on the radio and we spent the whole journey singing the songs we knew and making up the lyrics to the songs we never heard of. For once since the whole break up, I felt better about myself then I have in ages!

After half an hour of singing and making pit stops to go toilet we finally arrived at the club 'Jam!'

"Thank god! I was getting hot in the car" I said as I walked out the car and stretched

"I k-know right!" Hinata said following in suit

After we stretched (in public I may add) we walked in. the sound of the head pounding music reached our ears. The bright lights blinded our eyes. We were soon drinking (well not Hinata, well she was but not a lot) Dancing, singing along to the songs, just having a great laugh.

"Ino-hic- I'm getting another drink" I slurred

"Get me another then. I'm still not buzzed!" Ino said still perfectly sober. I stumbled through the crowd and as I nearly got to the bar, I bumped into a tall figure. He look familiar. He seemed to recognize me as well.

"Sakura?" He said stumbling a bit as he went to touch my shoulder. It was obvious that he was as drunk as I was

"Hi beautiful man." I slurred as I wrapt my hands around the strangers neck.

"It's Sasuke." The man replied. I froze momentarily.

"Want a drink?" I asked as I led him to the bar

"It doesn't look like I have a choice." He replied. I giggled.

We drank quite a bit I think, laughing and joking about. Drink after drink we had for a while.

"Dance with me." I ordered

"Come on then" he slurred, stumbling as he stood up. We walked to the dance floor and danced for a while. While we danced to one of those fast paced songs, we kissed. It held something. Passion. Lust maybe.

"Your place or mine?" Sasuke asked. During the kiss, I mumbled yours and we took off in his car to his and that's when everything turn black.

-The next morning-

I awoke with a jolt. Where was I? This isn't Ino's. Rubbing my eyes groggily I took a look at my surroundings. It can't be. I felt an arm around my waist. Sasuke. I slept with Sasuke at our old apartment a week after being caught cheating. WOW! I silently removed his arm and quickly slipped on my ruffled clothes. And crept out the house.

The minuet left the complex, I broke down.

'_What is wrong with me? Wait a minute. We were drunk. So he would of forgotten what had happened last night.' _Feeling reassured, I walked home.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke awoke with a start. His head hurt like hell.

'_What happened last night?' _Then it clicked.

"Shit! I slept with Sakura!"

**So what do you think? I attempted to put humour but you know it probably did not work. Lol**

**Anyway review and I hope you like the story. It may not be long so sorry.**

**PurpleBunnyz**


End file.
